The present invention relates to control method and control apparatus for an image sensing system in which image signals sensed by an image sensing apparatus are distributed to clients via network, and a storage medium storing program codes for realizing the method.
An image transmission system in which media data, such as an image and sound obtained by a video camera on a network, such as the Internet, are transmitted to a plurality of clients via the network has been developed.
On a remote monitoring system in which a camera is connected to a network, panning, tilting, and zooming operation of the camera can be remote-controlled, and an image obtained by the camera is transmitted to and browsed by a plurality of clients via the network is available. Such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-42279.
In this type of transmission system, however, since the camera is controlled from a remote location, it is difficult for clients to know where the camera is located and which direction the camera is facing. Therefore, it is also difficult for the clients to browse desired images quickly.